


Don't Come Back

by mimi123meg



Series: The Effects of Negligence [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Nick Fury, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Not Beta Read, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Nick Fury, nick fury is furious, we post like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi123meg/pseuds/mimi123meg
Summary: Nick Fury is Not Amused. Flying across the world is the least he'll do to gain retribution for his son.
Relationships: Nick Fury & Tony Stark
Series: The Effects of Negligence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/697458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 344





	Don't Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, its been like 2 years but I wanted to pick this up and write a companion piece to Comfort Zone. Sorry for the wait, but if y'all like this one, I promise it won't be as long until I write more in this 'verse.

“Hello director, did you have a safe journey?”

“Well, Ross didn’t try to shoot me out of the sky if that’s what you mean, King T’Challa,” the one-eyed man answered with a dry smile.

“I guess that’s all we can ask for,” the king quipped back.

The duo walked towards the palace, chatting as they went. “So, did you know that Tony was left alone in Siberia with no way out before you gave The Captain and his crew sanctuary or did that happen after?” Fury asked with a slight edge of bitterness.

T’Challa just grimaced, “No, when I got to Siberia, Zemo was trying to get away and I was preoccupied with stopping him. Steve said Tony was fine and I took his word for it at the time.” then under his breath, he added, “I now see I shouldn’t have.”

“Damn right you shouldn’t have,” then Fury snapped, “Sorry, I don’t mean to be snap, I’m just annoyed with Rogers.”

After updating T’Challa on the situation regarding the accords and Everett Ross’s promotion, T’Challa took Fury to the rogues, not oblivious to the real reason he was here. 

The Ex-vengers were hanging out in their common room, playing video games, laughing, and talking. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” 

Everything stopped, “Fury?!” shouted multiple voices, ranging from surprised to angry to disbelieving.

“Yep,” came the simple answer. “You didn’t really think I didn’t know where you imbeciles were holed up, right?” 

“Are you here to help us?” The “good” captain asked, “because we just did what was right, and tried to keep the team together-” Rogers was caught off guard as Fury punched him in the jaw. 

“You tried to keep the team together, Rogers? No,” Fury scoffed, “You just wanted to protect your little boyfriend. You don’t give a single shit about anyone on this ‘team’ besides Barnes, and don’t even pretend like you do!” Fury finished with a yell, slightly out of breath. He stopped and watched the rest of his so-called team with wary eyes.

“Sir,” Natasha started, “if this is about Stark-”    
  


“Don’t,” Fury cut her off, “Don’t you dare bring Tony into this, all he did was trust you, and you stabbed him in the back,” Fury turned to Rogers, who had suddenly gone very, very pale, “or the front, perhaps.” 

“Sir, Stark was trying to kill Barnes,” Clint interjected.

Fury, still looking at Rogers, smiled a smile that sent chills down even the most seasoned of spies, “Oh, is that what he said? Did he very conveniently leave out the fact that Tony had just learned that the Winter Soldier had killed his parents? And did he forget to mention that he knew for the better part of 2 years and didn’t tell his ‘best friend’? Did he also forget to say that he lied about knowing the first time Tony asked him?” 

With every sentence, Fury’s voice got quieter but somehow seemed to fill up more and more of the room. Rogers started taking steps backward, whispering to himself, no doubt it was some type of nonsense justification for what he had done. Fury started looking around and was pleased to note that the Rogues looked sufficiently scandalized at what their leader had kept from them. 

_ Good,  _ Fury thought, he wanted to rip Rogers’ team away from him just as he did to Tony. Now to hammer in the final nail in the coffin, Fury turned to the rest of the team, “I didn’t just come to scold Rogers, though that was a driving factor, I also came here to offer the rest of you a deal. You can come back to the US provided you agree to be in the custody of SHIELD and carry out jobs for us. You will be required to have a tracking device on you, depending on your deal it may be implanted or put on your person only to be removed by key. 

“Lang and Barton, you are being offered the deal of a lifetime, and I suggest you take it. T’Challa has agreed that he will take responsibility for you, and you will be allowed to return home to your families. Lang, you will not have access to the Ant-Man suit and it will be given back to Pym Industries. Both of you will have tracking anklets and a set radius in which to stay. 

“Lastly, Rogers, you will stay here in T’Challa’s custody. The world is not ready for you to come back and the council has agreed that T’Challa is more than capable of containing you. This will also be the alternative to anyone, not wanting to accept their deals”

Scott and Clint immediately agreed at the prospect of seeing their families again, even if Clint was not looking forward to the tongue lashing Laura was going to give him. Natasha, Sam, and Wanda all took their deal with SHIELD, they were antsy after the short period of time confined to the castle, not to mention they wanted to get away from Captain America. 

As Fury left with his new wards, he looked back as Rogers’ face in shock and denial as his world was ripped out from underneath him. And if Fury smiled a bit at a distressed Rogers, well, no one said he was a good man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can message me on Tumblr (@mimi123meg), with ideas or prompts and I might write them!!! I'd love to connect with y'all!!


End file.
